


Неправильная сказка со счастливым концом

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Friday is BAMF, Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Magic, Peter Parker is 19, Spells & Enchantments, True Love's Kiss, Роуди отличный друг, Тони сам виноват, броманс - Freeform, проклятия, счастливый конец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Если день не задался, как и вся неделя целиком, не самое лучшее решение грубить цыганке. Жаль, что Тони об этом не знал раньше.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Очередной междусобойчик вылился в предложение написать фик на любое из трех случайно сгенерированных слов: старуха, философски, вводить. Но тараканы в голове требовали использовать все три слова, иначе отказывались аплодировать стоя и запускать фейерверки.  
> Есть старуха - старая цыганка, которая за хамство проклинает Тони. Есть Роуди, который с философским долготерпением и пониманием выслушивает его рассказ и есть Питер который будет выводить его от туда, куда его ввел длинный язык и неумение промолчать.
> 
> **На правах рекламы** Другие участники:  
> TroyAl: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9325449  
> Питер Старкер: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9323758  
> Lava.: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9342097  
> Dary_Ollelu: В процессе написания

Джеймс сидел за столом и никак не мог прекратить смеяться. Нет, Тони, конечно, еще со времен МТИ умудрялся талантливо вляпаться в неприятности. Но в этот раз он превзошел себя. О, эта история настолько хороша, что только ради нее стоит завести внуков и, сидя у камина длинными вечерами, рассказывать им, как дядя Тони облажался по полной.

— Поправь меня, если я что-то понял неправильно, — перевел дыхание Роуди и утер слезы в уголке глаз. — Ты отправился какого-то черта в Румынию…

— Не какого-то черта, а договариваться о постройке нового завода — им до фига и еще немного рабочих мест, а мне очередное звено на европейском рынке.

— И поехал ты туда, потому что Пеппер?..

Тони скривился. Да, такой подставы от нее он не ожидал. На подобные мероприятия обычно Пеппер ездила сама и в гордом одиночестве. Тони появлялся только там, где без него никак не могли обойтись, а на всех благотворительных мероприятиях Пепс был его постоянной спутницей.

Но в этот раз ему в голову прилетела коробка клубники, и в весьма грубых выражениях всегда спокойная и сдержанная мисс Поттс рассказала, от каких животных он ведет свой род, куда он должен затолкать себе чертову клубнику, на которую у нее аллергия, и в какой позе ему следует отправиться на переговоры в Румынию. Всего-то неудачно пошутил, что она поправилась, кто ж знал, что женщины в первый триместр беременности такие обидчивые и нервные.

— Она приболела и буквально умоляла ее подменить, — с честными глазами соврал Тони.

Правда, судя по насмешливому хмыку Роуди, тот ему не поверил ни на гран. Ну да, возможно, с «умоляла» он перегнул палку. Пеппер не умоляла, она брала измором или в открытую угрожала, не гнушаясь шантажа.

— Итак, мистер Карк, ты отправился на историческую родину Дракулы и вляпался в дерьмо.

— Я не виноват, ты же знаешь — дерьмо само меня находит, — пожал плечами мужчина. — Все началось с того, что Пеппер в порыве сучиз… гражданского долга и озабоченности экологическим состоянием заставила меня лететь обычным рейсом, отправив в отпуск всех моих пилотов. Даже запасных. Даже тех, которые должны были в случае чего подменить запасных пилотов.

— Ну да, я бы тебя пожалел, но ты реально зажрался, чертов сибарит. Скажи спасибо, что в первом классе летел. А мог сидеть на узком кресле и дышать потными подмышками рядом сидящего толстяка, пока ребенок, сидящий сзади, лупил бы ногами по спинке твоего сидения.

— То, что ты озвучиваешь, антигуманно. И я бы просто предложил штуку баксов любому, кто согласился бы свалить с этого рейса и лететь на следующий день. Родителям с мелкими спиногрызами я бы предложил по пять штук. Но не суть. По прилете оказалось, что они просрали мой багаж. Девушка из багажной службы — или как оно там называется — практически плакала, пока пыталась придумать логичную причину, почему вся моя одежда вместе со сменными трусами и носками полетела в Мексику, а не в Румынию. Эти страны на разных концах планеты!

— Надеюсь, что твой чемодан в Хуаресе уже разобрали местные наркобароны и теперь щеголяют в костюмах от Армани и Бриони, — снова не оценил всю глубину горя друга Джеймс.

— Пусть подавятся моими носками с рисунком уточек в конопле. А ты, утконос, меньше ёрничай, а то при следующем апгрейде для твоего экзоскелета я покрою его блесточками и при движении он начнет мяукать, — пригрозил, шутливо надувшись, Старк. — Говорят, котята и блестки поднимают настроение.

Роудс, все еще подленько хихикая над злоключениями друга, кинул в него скомканной салфеткой.

— Не тяни кота за яйца, рассказывай, что там было дальше, я уверен, что это не конец. Мне интересно, как в итоге ты оказался в двухнедельной коме.

— Вопрос, конечно, философский. Но давай по порядку. Они потеряли мои чемоданы, вместо водителя мне прислали слепого паралитика, который, видно, в свое время фанател от Формулы-1. Клянусь тебе Дубиной, на особо резких поворотах я покрывался не только потом, но и нанитами. Честно, я был уже готов послать всех вручную убирать коровье дерьмо на испанской фазенде, но отель оказался вполне нормальный. Хилтон есть Хилтон. Обслуживание в номере выше всяких похвал.

— Дай угадаю, — недовольно нахмурился мужчина, — первым делом ты заказал виски?

— Нет, я попросил принести брокколи со спаржей на пару и стакан теплого молока. Конечно виски! Они притащили мне еще бутылку чайки, не, подожди… чуйки? — снова не то, а, точно — цуйки. Не сказать, что особо приличная брага, но мозги отключает намертво буквально с пары стаканов.

Вкус у румынского пойла был резкий, обжигающий и отдавал сливой. Словно перебродивший компот смешали со спиртом. Гадость, конечно, еще та, но почему-то навевало воспоминания о последних годах в МТИ, когда Тони уже смог-таки наладить отношения с одногруппниками и посещал их безумные вечеринки, с трудом собирая себя по частям утром после самопального пойла, смешанного с микродозами Молли.

Насколько он знал, ту парочку с факультета химии, которая буквально на коленке в своей комнате в общаге бодяжила им эти коктейли, засадили за решетку через пару лет после выпуска. За наркоторговлю, конечно. Отсидев по пять лет, они получили приглашение на работу в отдел химических разработок в СИ. Тони никогда не был идиотом, и отказываться от химиков, которые собрали перегонный куб из кухонной утвари и три года держали миниатюрную лабораторию по изготовлению экстази в своей комнате в 15 м² и попались только из-за того, что раздавали бесплатные образцы на каждой вечеринке, не собирался. Теперь они ежегодно подгоняют ему пару-тройку патентов на очередную гениальную разработку и каждые две недели писают в баночку, доказывая, что ступили на путь истинный и чисты аки Капитан Америка. Старк тряхнул головой, что-то он отвлекся от основной темы разговора.

— На предварительном собрании моя крошка Пятница по какой-то причине не устроила их в качестве переводчика, и они прислали перепуганного плюгавого мужчинку с потеющим лбом и трясущимися руками. И я более чем уверен, что он не перевел и половину моих шуток и острот, а ты ведь знаешь, что это лучшая часть общения со мной.

Еще бы Роуди не знать. Его чуть звания полковника не лишили за громкое жизнерадостное ржание на первом и единственном открытом совете о правах и обязанностях Железного человека, где Тони сначала обвинил Сенат в проституции и сутенерстве, потом за минуту в прямом эфире взломал все файерволы Хаммера и Комиссии по вооружению, пустив в трансляцию все эпические проколы Джастина, назвал «дорогой» главного обвинителя за что был в итоге послан на мужской детородный орган. Честно, Джеймс не раз потом пересматривал это видео, в запиканом виде было уже не так смешно. Что не попало в эфир, это как Старк повернулся и с ласковой улыбкой уточнил, что как человек широких взглядов даже он против секса с сенатором Стерном, потому что скотоложство совершенно не в его вкусе, а то, что Стерн козел — неоспоримый общеизвестный факт.

— Короче, в тот день мы так ни к чему и не пришли.

— Может потому, что ты их не слушал?

— А зачем? Ты реально думаешь эти собрания в Румынии, Корее, Испании, Канаде хоть чем-то отличаются друг от друга кроме языка? К тому же в тот момент пацан в очередной раз перепутал мой контакт со своим дружочком и прислал мне прикольное видео про толстых щенков маламута. И да, могу подтвердить — наблюдение за щенками действительно поднимает настроение.

— За собаками, которых ты, как истинный кошатник, не особо жалуешь или все же за получасовыми извинениями Питера за ошибочное сообщение? Ты мне тут фиалки за уши не пихай, я тебя знаю.

Тони только весело фыркнул и развел руками — ну да, подловил. Он, в конце концов, взрослый мужчина и имеет право на подобные слабости.

— Итак, пока ты пускал слюни на Паркера, несчастные румыны пытались вести с тобой серьезный деловой диалог. И более чем уверен, что ты даже не помнишь их имен.

— Дракула, Влад, Игор и Маришка. Остальных не запомнил. Была там еще одна агрессивная блондиночка с непонятной мне любовью к красному и алому, я бы назвал ее Батори, но лицо у нее совершенно умом не обезображено, поэтому титул графини она не заслужила.

— Елизавета Батори была родом из Венгрии, а не Румынии, Тони.

— Да? Ну тогда ее звали Анастейша, — безразлично пожал он плечами. — Не важно. Они промурыжили меня 4 часа на том собрании. И если бы не настойчивые просьбы Пеппер, («Тони, только попробуй свалить так ни о чем не договорившись, и я предложу Сэму сводить Питера в заведение мадам Жюли! И поверь, у одного хватит дури, а у второго любопытства, чтобы зависнуть на пару дней в лучшем борделе страны») ноги бы моей там уже спустя четверть часа не стояло бы.

— Согласен, для похмельного тебя это действительно подвиг.

— Вот поэтому, ты мой самый любимый утконос. Только ты меня и понимаешь. Напомни мне внести тебя в завещание.

— Мы знакомы больше двух десятилетий, я кучу раз спасал твою задницу, а ты меня все еще не добавил в списки наследников? — деланно возмутился Джеймс, снова запустив в Тони скомканной салфеткой. — Вот ты в моем завещании упоминаешься одним из первых.

— Я моложе тебя и просто рассчитываю, что ты умрешь раньше. Но мне очень лестно, что я получу твою военную форму в наследство после твоей смерти. Больше у тебя все равно ничего нет. Обещаюсь хранить ее как зеницу ока.

— Ты засранец, Тонс, — засмеялся мужчина.

— И прекращай меня перебивать. Ты хотел услышать всю историю. Так вот, потеряв несколько сотен нервных клеток, я смог-таки свалить с собрания. Нас повели ужинать. Кроме упомянутой уже чуйки, в смысле цуйки, на столе была черничная полянка. Нет, стоп. Па-лин-ка. Черничная палинка. Честно не понимаю их привычку переводить хороший спирт, портя его всякими фруктовыми эссенциями, но пить они, конечно, горазды. Я бы даже сказал не пить, а бухать. Не знаю, то ли старость сказывается, — Тони показательно закатил глаза — какая, мол, у меня старость — я еще мужчина в самом расцвете сил, — то ли пить это после благородного виски было плохой идеей, но голова к концу ужина трещала нещадно.

— Да переходи уже к старухе и коме.

— Прекрати меня подгонять, это позволено только Пеппер. И иногда еще Наташе. Но у тебя в любом случае нету таких шикарных ног и любви к обтягивающим штанам.

— Я тебе больше скажу, с накрашенными губами и на каблуках я тоже не фонтан.

— Да, да. Я помню ту жуткую хэллоуинскую вечеринку. Более стрёмной секси-медсестры этот мир еще не видел, — засмеялся Тони, вспомнив, как Роуди выиграл пари на самый несексуальный сексуальный образ.

— Эй, в тот вечер ты рыдал от умиления на моем плече, и был так впечатлен моими трепетно торчащими между ремешков босоножек волосатыми щиколотками, что поклялся назвать первенца в мою честь.

— Возможно, поэтому у меня все еще нет детей, ты не думал об этом? Прекрати толкаться, медведь! Продолжаю я, продолжаю. Так вот. Посадили они меня в машину. Не успели мы проехать и километра, как нас подрезал какой-то кретин на зеленом допотопном чудовище отечественного производства. Ты вообще знал, что Румыния выпускает собственные автомобили? Нет? Поверь очевидцу, такой грязный секрет и я бы скрывал — не автомобиль, а позорище. И даже не пытайся включать режим мамочки — все со мной в порядке, — отмахнулся Старк, заметив, как Роуди начал обшаривать его взглядом в поисках повреждений. — Но сам понимаешь, хорошего настроения мне это не доставило, да и голова начала трещать просто адски. Тот козел нас подрезал, а этот, который был вместо моего привычного Хэппи, врезался в столб.

— То есть, ты пьяный попал в аварию. Надеюсь все не закончилось так же как в Афганистане.

— Нет. Не совсем. Вылез я из этой машины и решил пройтись пешком, благо было не далеко. Иду себе, никого не трогаю, вдруг ко мне подлетает откуда ни возьмись какая-то старуха в пестром платке, лепечет что-то про золото, руку, и самое главное хватает меня за эту самую руку. Что за мерзкая привычка у людей постоянно нарушать личное пространство и лапать меня без моего на то разрешения?!

— Итак, пока ты с контузией, мигренью, отвратительным настроением и в пьяном состоянии бродил по пустым улицам Бухареста, к тебе подошла цыганка и предложила погадать. Надеюсь ты ей хоть не нагрубил, говорят рома жутко обидчивые и мстительные.

— Конечно нет, я вежливо попросил ее перестать лезть ко мне своими грязными руками и вообще убраться с дороги, потому что мне надо в отель и раздавать золото всяким попрошайкам я не намерен.

— У меня один философский вопрос — в каком мире это не грубо?!

— В моем! Я всегда мог назвать ее безумной старухой, страшной ведьмой, злой мачехой Белоснежки. Ладно, ладно, может я и произнес это вслух, а не только подумал.

— Надеюсь она тебя сглазила. И у тебя пошла сыпь в интимных местах. Или ты начал лысеть. Ну может хоть импотентом стал?

— Мой любимый утконос, в этом возрасте я думаю уже можно тебе признаться, что магии не существует. Ты уже большой мальчик, думаю переживешь это без истерик и скандалов.

— Тони, ты понимаешь что слышать подобное от человека, который лично знаком со Стрэнджем и Вандой, попахивает слабоумием.

— Стрэндж управляет Камнем Времени, который не более чем огромный, потенциально бесконечный источник неизвестной земной науке энергии, которая помогает манипулировать физическим миром, изменяя законы мироздания. Временно изменяя законы мироздания.

— Ну да, а Ванда читает мысли потому, что в детстве проглотила волшебную палочку, — закатил глаза мужчина.

Старк на удивление отлично мог игнорировать совершенно очевидные вещи. Вот например как с Питером. О том, что между этими двумя что-то происходит были в курсе уже все Мстители. Даже извечный моралист и тормоз Стив начал подозрительно коситься в их сторону, стоило только им оказаться вдвоем в одном помещении. А это уже можно считать показателем.

— Нет, там тоже новый вид межмолекулярного взаимодействия материи и филигранное управление непонятным видом энергии, вследствие врожденной мутации. Мы с Пятницей работаем над расшифровкой, — отмахнулся Старк. — Я это к тому, что все эти сглазы, венки безбрачия и тому подобная муть — ненаучная чушь людей скорбных умом.

— Да, да, как скажешь. И что тебе ответила цыганка?

— А черт ее знает. Плюнула мне под ноги, завопила что-то на своем тарабарском, руками размахалась, такой звон от ее побрякушек стоял, ты себе не представляешь. Почему-то Ница не смогла воспроизвести тот шипяще-жужжащий язык, смешанный с каким-то местным диалектом. Смогла только разобрать что-то про постель, ночь и поцелуи. Честно, я порядком струхнул, мало ли, может старушенция мне в любовницы набивается. Честно ей сказал, что столько не выпью, а она рассмеялась в стиле злодеев из низкопробных голливудских боевиков, ткнула мне фак сразу с двух рук и ушла.

Роуди уронил голову на руки и попытался не смеяться вслух, уж слишком обиженное выражение лица было у Старка. Да уж, Тони ненавидели и восхищались, СМИ устраивали негласное соревнование, кто придумает более вызывающую чушь о самом скандальном миллиардере столетия. Но чтоб вот так просто по рабоче-крестьянски обматерить и ткнуть в лицо средний палец… Такого с Тони наверное не было со времен все того же университета.

Стив вообще не был сторонником острого словца. Как ни странно, Клинт тоже избегал материться, видно сказывалось наличие аж трех детей. Баки и Наташа были людьми действия, скорее всего причиной было их общее прошлое в Красной Комнате, они из тех, кто молча переломает кости. Если Брюса разозлить настолько, что он готов перейти на нецензурную речь, значит иметь дело придется с Халком, а не интеллигентным ученым. Питер в силу возраста часто выяснял отношения с Тони с помощью крика. И Джеймс его понимал, иногда на его друга очень хотелось наорать и надавать по голове.

— А дальше-то чем закончилось это эпическое сражение Железного человека и неизвестный цыганки?

— Да ничем особо. Я добрел до отеля, минут десять пытался попасть в свой номер — ключ-карта сломалась и не позволяла открыть двери. Потом не раздеваясь упал на кровать и отрубился. Очнулся я уже на Базе, надо мной завис встревоженный Брюс и заявил, что я провалялся в коме две недели.

— Так может… того, типа реально она тебя сглазила? И в кому ввела.

— Да-да, новая услуга: не только снимаю венец безбрачия, но и ввожу в кому по фотографии, так что ли? Скорее всего меня чем-то умудрились отравить по дороге. Дротик там какой или еще что.

В идею с внезапным отравлением полковник не верил. Он был одним из тех, кого вызвала Пятница, заявив, что жизненные показатели Тони критично низки, хотя и не смертельны, но «Босс не отвечает на мои запросы, и я не знаю что с ним такое».

Вторым был Питер. Перепуганный насмерть Питер с упрямо сжатыми губами, который смотрел угрюмо исподлобья и всем своим видом кричал, что если только Роуди отправится без него, парень ему этого никогда не простит.

Джеймс и не собирался отказываться от помощи Паркера. Более того, если Пятница предупредила только их двоих, значит на то были свои причины. Доставить Старка на Базу было довольно легко. К счастью, его состояние Пятница описала как «стабильно плохое», и никаких запретов на транспортировку не поступило.

Первой на взлетной площадке их встретила доктор Чо, Беннер ждал уже в медблоке. Ни один из известных анализов не показал ничего, кроме того, что Тони был на удивление здоров. Особенно учитывая его образ жизни в прошлом. Вся токсикология была совершенно чиста. В организме Тони не было ни одного известного науки постороннего химического соединения. Поэтому уверения друга о каком-то мифическом дротике с не менее мифическим ядом было не более чем самообманом. Единственное, что радовало, Тони вышел из комы словно просто спал — легко и безболезненно, без малейших побочных эффектов.

— Но я все еще не понимаю как именно ты вышел из комы. В смысле мы делали все возможное, чтобы привести тебя в сознание. Но максимум, что мы делали — это меняли капельницы с питательными и витаминными растворами. И если бы это действительно помогало выводить пациентов из комы, мы бы уже все получили Нобелевскую премию в сфере медицины.

— А вот это самое странное. Никто не знает. Не иначе как по волшебству. Кстати, вы Стрэнджа спрашивали, может это он свои шаловливые ручки приложил?

— А если предположить, что тебя реально прокляла та старуха и каким-то образом ввела в кому… Да не морщись ты! Просто представь на минуту, чисто гипотетически.

— Только если супергипотетически, но допустим, что представил. И что?

— Если она тебя действительно прокляла, то должно было быть какое-то условие снятия проклятия.

— Прости, в МТИ был какой-то факультатив для избранных о теории снятия проклятий? Ведь я надеюсь ты не почерпнул свою информацию из диснеевских мультиков и сказок Братьев Гримм.

— Будь это сказка, — Джеймс уныло пробежался взглядом по столу — черт, все салфетки закончились, даже швырнуть в этого упрямца нечем. — Так вот, будь это сказка, то разбудил бы тебя поцелуй истинной любви. А я тебя не целовал, это я тебе точно говорю.

— Оу, только для твоего успокоения — Пятница, милая, меня кто-то целовал, пока я слегка валялся в отключке?

— Да, босс. Тридцать семь раз.

— Вот види… Что?! — подавился воздухом Тони. На такой ответ он не рассчитывал. — Какого хрена! У нас завелся извращенец-некрофил?

— Вас целовало шесть разных человек.

— Абзац, стоило только временно отрубиться, как сразу попытались надругаться. Что за люди меня окружают.

— Вот кстати об этом. Предлагаю заказать пиццу, взять пива и просмотреть кто там воспылал к тебе такой неземной страстью.

— Ты ведь не упустишь возможности посмотреть на мое унижение, так?

— Не оскорбляй меня. Я твой лучший друг. Конечно не упущу. Я должен быть в первом ряду с большим ведром попкорна.

🌛🌚🌜


	2. Chapter 2

Усевшись на диване перед большим экраном, закинув ноги на кофейный столик и открыв по банке холодного пива, мужчины приготовились к просмотру хоум-видео. Контента за 14 дней комы набралось много. К счастью, из Пятницы вышел неплохой режиссер. ИИ ловко обрезала длительные часы медицинских осмотров и переругиваний врачей над «трупом» их начальника. Были также выброшены больше сотни пустых часов, когда в комнате не было никого, кроме самого Старка. Пятница была уверена, что нарциссизм и самовлюбленность Босса не достигла таких высот, чтобы любоваться собственным спящим лицом.

Первыми на экране показались сам Роуди и Питер, несший Старка на руках аки принцессу. Тони уже даже собирался съязвить что-то о способе транспортировки себя любимого, когда заметил посеревшее от переживаний лицо парня и крепко сжатые кулаки Джеймса. Сидящий возле него Роуди громко втянул воздух сквозь зубы и с болезненным выражением лица отслеживал перемещение бессознательного Тони на экране. Возможно еще слишком рано шутить на эту тему. Тони едва заметно шевельнул пальцами, подавая сигнал всевидящей Пятнице о перемотке этой сцены. Ее он посмотрит позже в одиночестве.

Потом в кадре появилась Пеппер в сопровождении Рамлоу. Тони до сих пор не мог понять, что нашла умница и красавица Поттс в этой грубой матюкливой горилле. Правда, стоило признать, что на Пеппер никто и никогда не смотрел с такой нежностью и умилением, как этот выкидыш чудовища Франкинштейна и плод противоестественной любви гризли и волкодава. За его неловкими ухаживаниями затаив дыхание следили все Мстители, делая ставки прижжет ли она ему яйца электрошоком после очередного «У меня замечательно получается готовить утренний кофе. Не хочешь поужинать сегодня и проверить лично?».

Вот только оказалось, что сильная и несгибаемая Пеппер Поттс любит, когда о ней заботятся, носят на ручках и всячески балуют. Вполне закономерное желание, в принципе. Сильной она могла быть (и была) в одиночестве. А с любимым мужчиной хотелось позволить себе быть слабой и понимать, что если переложить временно все проблемы на чужие плечи, мир не рухнет в пропасть.

Как она сама сказала когда-то Тони: «Дело не только в том, что за ним я как за каменной стеной. Дело в том, что для него я важнее всего. Знаешь почему он пришел к Фьюри и сдал всю Гидру, максимально обезопасив свою группу? Потому что они бы пришли за Стивом, а тот бы втянул тебя. И как только Гидра пришла бы за тобой, я либо стала бы косвенным ущербом, либо плакала на твоих похоронах. А он не хотел, чтоб я плакала. Если ты когда-нибудь найдешь человека, который будет на тебя смотреть так же, как Брок на меня, вцепись в него руками и ногами, Тони, сделай все возможное, чтоб никогда не отпустить его от себя. И к слову, Брок действительно варит по утрам вкуснейший кофе».

— Как думаешь, он очнется? — спросила на записи Пеппер у своего мужа и нежно погладила Тони по голове, ласково по-матерински чмокнув его в лоб под сверлящим взглядом Рамлоу.

— Если моя беременная женщина будет лить слезы из-за полудохлого начальника, зная, что нервничать в ее положении противопоказано, то нет. Я его придушу подушкой, — Брок даже не дернулся, когда острый локоть Пеппер впился под ребра. — Ты же знаешь, ваш Старк совсем как говно в проруби — непотопляем.

— За что только ты его не любишь?

— А с ху… — Брок очень старался следить за своей речью в присутствии беременной жены, над этим уже весь СТРАЙК потешался, правда шепотом и за спиной, вспыльчивый и мстительный начальник превращался в послушного добермана только в присутствии жены. — А я с чего я его должен любить, я же не пед… В смысле, я всю жизнь был по бабам, по женщинам то есть, — поправился он под насмешливым взглядом Пеппер. — Так что в пиз… К черту твоего Старка, пока он тебя не вмешивает в свои проблемы у меня к нему претензий нет.

— Но ты же знаешь, что он меня всегда держал как можно дальше от любых заварушек, а в той ситуации с Мандарином отдал мне свой костюм.

— Знаю. И при случае я еще верну за это долг. Кроме того, я согласился взять его крестным отцом для нашего ребенка. Рассчитывать на большее проявление дружеских чувств к муд… к мужику, с которым тебе все СМИ страны приписывали пятилетний бурный роман, это перебор. Я не ваш мелкий пацан, чтоб мечтать лупиться с ним в десна.

— Слышь, Роуди, — отвернулся Тони от экрана. — Я, оказывается, крестным стану. Никогда не держал в руках новорожденных. Как думаешь памперсы с монограммой ребенка это нормальный подарок? Или лучше на подгузник приделать лицо Роджерса?

— Попытка была неплоха, и только ради тебя я сделаю вид, что не слышал про желание какого-то «мелкого пацана» лупиться с тобой по деснам. Итак, один поцелуй есть. Осталось тридцать шесть. А нет, тридцать пять, она тебя еще на прощание в щеку поцеловала. Святая женщина. Повелительница Годзиллы и воспитательница Железяки.

— Миссис Рамлоу приходила еще 8 раз. Все проходило по одинаковому сценарию: приветственный поцелуй в лоб и прощальный в щеку. Желаете просмотреть все эпизоды? — уточнила Пятница. Тони отрицательно покачал головой. — И опережая ваш вопрос: нет, мистер Рамлоу не попытался выполнить свою угрозу и задушить вас подушкой. На случай защиты от неадекватных посетителей задействован протокол «Колыбельная для идиота». В комнату были проведены выходы сонного газа, который подается на скорости 2,4 м³/с. Достаточно 2 секунд для полного отключения сознания даже у подготовленных бойцов.

— Только усыплять, я думал с твоей паранойей ты «врагов» хотя бы парализующим вырубишь.

— Парализующий газ, слезоточивый, галлюциногенный, нарушающий взаимосвязи в нейронных синапсах периферической и центральной нервных систем, вызывающий временную слепоту проведены во все комнаты, полковник Роудс. Однако, учитывая наличие беременной женщины, которая входит в список подлежащих первоочередной защите людей, я была вынуждена искать альтернативные способы защиты мистера Старка. Сонный газ совершенно безвреден для беременных на любом сроке развития плода и не обладает тератогенными свойствами. Органо- и гистогенез не…

— Да, мы поняли, Пятница, за Тони и двор ты стреляешь в упор. Итого восемнадцать поцелуев минус. Осталось практически столько же.

— Включай давай, милая. Будем смотреть, кто там дальше лобызал меня в уста красные.

Дверь в палату распахнулась и внутрь скользнул Стив Роджерс. Тони от возмущения подавился воздухом и швырнул в экран целой жменей попкорна под дикий смех Роуди.

— Пятница, у тебя там что, за две недели без меня платы заржавели? Я же сказал показать только тех, кто целовал!

— Я не человек, Босс, — сухо отрезала ИИ, — мои внешние микрофоны работают исправно, как и чипы памяти. Ни склерозом, ни глухотой я не страдаю. Я показываю то, что вы просили — тех людей, которые целовали вас за последние две недели.

— Господи, Тонс, надеюсь он остановился на поцелуях, иначе тебе придется на нем жениться, — продолжал смеяться Джеймс, за что теперь попкорн летел уже в его сторону.

Стив присел на стул возле кровати Тони, сгорбился и прикрыл глаза. Вся его поза отдавала отчетливым сожалением, словно вес всего мира лежал на его планетах. Он не говорил ничего, просто сидел и сверлил его печальным взглядом пронзительных голубых глаз. Одним видом навевал тоску и уныние.

— Пятница, он там еще долго будет так сидеть?

— Сорок семь минут и тридцать три секунды, полковник Роудс, — с готовностью отозвалась Пятница.

— А можно перемотать на момент… — замялся Тони, толком даже не зная, как обозвать поцелуй Стива.

— Грехопадения? Надругательства? Попытки изнасилования? Слушай, а можно ли это будет считать харассментом, учитывая, что вы вместе работаете в Мстителях? — продолжал сыпать шутками и насмешками Джеймс. Что бы там не говорил Тони, а лично он находил эту ситуацию крайне забавной.

Внезапно кардиомонитор запищал, сбиваясь с мерного ритма. Стив встрепенулся, рванул к Тони, навис над ним, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в бледное лицо.

Монитор снова сбился с ритма. Не думая больше ни минуты, Стив сдвинул больничную рубашку (Могли бы меня и в нормальную пижаму одеть, а не в распашонку), прижался ухом к едва вздымающейся груди и застыл, прислушиваясь к слабому, но равномерному биению сердца. Облегченно выдохнув, Роджерс на секунду так и замер, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Старка и буркнул:

— Прекрати нас пугать, чертов идиот. Возвращайся. Ты нам нужен.

Смотря на выходящего за двери Стива, Роуди недоуменно спросил:

— Не понял, а где то самое? Где грязные подробности интимных пристрастий Кэпа? — Тони на этот раз даже промолчал, потому как и сам не понял зачем было показывать Стива, если он только изобразил из себя огромный фонендоскоп и сразу ушел.

— Включаю покадровый просмотр, — послушно сказала Пятница. Оба мужчины прикипели к экрану, боясь пропустить тот роковой момент.

— Все равно ни черта не увидел. А ты, Тони? — Тони всматривался в экран до рези в глазах, но тоже ничего крамольного не заметил.

— Милая?

— Включаю очень медленный и очень покадровый просмотр, — мужчины могли поклясться, что ИскИн тяжело вздохнула и еле сдержалась от замечания о человеческой тупости.

На экране крупным планом крайне медленно Стив поворачивал голову после того, как прекратил прислушиваться к сердцебиению Тони. На долю мгновения его губы слегка мазнули по голой коже. Пятница демонстративно остановила на этом моменте запись.

— Милая, это что?

— Поцелуй, Босс. Прикосновение губами к любому участку тела, будь то эпидермис, волосяной покров или слизистые оболочки, для выражения приветствия, любви, уважения или привязанности. Мистер Роджерс вас уважает, о чем не раз говорил вам лично, и прикосновение губами к вашей коже было зарегистрировано. Это поцелуй.

— Я так понимаю, ты со своей девочкой про тычинки-пестики так и не поговорил? — уточнил Джеймс. Не понять, что они оба ожидали от поцелуя Стива, но уж точно не такое.

— У меня прямой доступ в интернет с момента моего подключения. Я знакома с такими терминами как секс и порнография. В моей базе данных на всякий случай присутствует информация о сексуальных предпочтениях каждого из Мстителей. Стоит ли мне напомнить, что, хотя Воитель и не входит в инициативу Мстители, вы, полковник, множество раз оставались здесь с ночевкой и я точно знаю какие каналы и сайты вы просматривали. Вывести информацию на экран?

— Э-э, нет, спасибо, я понял. Шутить над Тони можно, сомневаться в твоем профессионализме — нет. — Хорошо, что чернокожие не краснеют от смущения. Иногда Джеймс забывал, что Пятница, созданная Тони на замену привычного Джарвиса, была чем-то большим, чем набором нулей и единиц. Она умела заботиться, мыслить нестандартно. И обижаться.

— Запрос поступил на демонстрацию всех поцелуев, примененных к мистеру Старку за то время, что он пребывал к коме. Про секс меня никто не спрашивал.

— В смысле?! — рявкнул Тони. Это что же получается, пока он тут, то его там…

— Пока вы, Босс, лежали в палате, в сексуальные контакты ни вы, ни с вами никто не вступал. Хотя дважды у вашего тела наблюдалась эрекция…

— Эй! Лишняя информация! Много лишней информации! — Роуди был уверен, что Пятница намеренно издевается.

— Ница, — Тони устало потер лоб. — были ли еще вот такие поцелуи, как со Стивом?

— Таких — не было.

— Слава Менделееву и его таблице. Кто там у нас на очереди?

— Сэм Уилсон, сэр.

— Господи, Тонс, да ты просто магнит для мужиков. Сначала Кэп, теперь Сэм. А дальше кто? Халк? Хаммер? Озборн? Или сразу на Локи замахнешься?

— Та-ак. А ты точно уверена, что его поцелуй отличался от поцелуя Стива? — с надеждой на обратное уточнил Тони под веселый смех Роуди.

— Определенно, Босс. Ничего общего, — твердо уверила его Пятница.

— Крути свою шарманку. Надеюсь, следующей меня будет целовать красотка с шикарными формами, а не мужик щетиной на роже. Боже, Роуди, ты только глянь на это — меня не было всего две недели, а этот уже даже бородку себе присобачил как у меня. Чертов подражатель.

— Больше никакой щетины, мистер Старк. Обещаю, это последний раз.

Под облегченный выдох мужчины, Сэм на экране начал двигаться. Он приблизился к кровати Тони и внимательно заглянул в мужчине в лицо. Потыкал пару раз под ребра, словно проверял — не прикидывается ли.

— Чувак. Вот честно. Будь моя воля, я бы никогда! Но наши друзья идиоты. А карточный долг — это святое для каждого мужчины. Я и так оттягивал больше недели. Они даже угрожать начали, что поставят меня на счетчик. Я в душе не ведаю, какие проценты на не выполненный поцелуй они могут насчитать. Но я все еще уверен, что говнюк Клинт мухлюет. Сорян, друг.

С выражением обреченности и уныния на лице, Сэм достал телефон, перевел камеру в режим селфи, вытянул губы уточкой и прижался к щеке Тони. Звук затвора оповестил о нескольких сделанных фотографиях. Видно, с неудачливого картежника требовали доказательств. Ловкие пальцы быстро запорхали по экрану, судя по всему, отправляя подтверждение. Звук входящего сообщения заставил его недовольно воскликнуть:

— В смысле не та щека?! Да не посрать ли какая?

Звук нового сообщения.

— Да когда это уговор был именно на правую щеку? Что вообще должно означать это ваше сообщение «У него правая часть лица рабочая, целуй туда!»? Чтоб я еще хоть раз сел с вами, придурками, играть в покер на желания.

Сэм, бурча себе под нос нечто совершенно точно нецензурное, прижался губами на этот раз уже к правой щеке и снова защелкал камерой смартфона. В ответ на эту фотографию, видно, пришло подтверждение выполненного задания, раз уж он довольно хмыкнул и ткнул оттопыренный средний палец в экран телефона.

— Ничего личного, мужик. Между нами возможен только броманс и ничего больше, пусть я и восхитителен. Надеюсь, тут ведется видеозапись, и ты обязательно выгрызешь им всем мозг чайной ложкой за подобные задания. Просыпайся давай. Сколько можно валяться. Пролежни на жопе заработаешь, будешь сидеть как геморройный старикан на надувном пончике.

Сэм приподнял руку Тони и стукнул кулаком по его безвольной кисти. Каким-то привычным жестом поправил на нем простыню и вышел из палаты.

— Не хочется это признавать, но в чем-то птичка Твити прав, — задумчиво протянул Тони. Роуди только вопросительно задрал одну бровь. — Наши друзья действительно идиоты.

— Выпьем за это, — согласился Джеймс, звонко стукнув своим пивом по горлышку бутылки Старка.

Осталось шестнадцать поцелуев и три человека.

<center>🌜🌚🌛</center>


	3. Chapter 3

Тони был уверен, что после Стива и Сэма его уже никто из посетителей не сможет удивить. Но в приоткрытую дверь палаты проскользнула Наташа. Черт. Беннер его прибьет. Вернее, прибьет его Халк, а Брюс просто позволит ему это сделать.

Чем ему нравилась Нат, она всегда четко разграничивала существование черной Вдовы и Наташи Романофф. Для нее это были две личности, которые никогда не пересекались. В первую очередь это было заметно по одежде. Вдова любила темные немаркие цвета, обтягивающие, не стесняющие движения комбинезоны, которые, к слову, замечательно смотрелись на ее фигуре.

Когда он первый раз увидел Наташу в рабочей одежде, даже жуткая головная боль от похмелья и раздражение от мерзкого голоса Фьюри не помешало отметить, что комбез-то в груди ей слегка маловат, из-за чего глазам открывалась прекрасная картина.

Все костюмы, которые Старк потом разрабатывал для Вдовы обладали одной особенностью, которая очень смешила Тони и Наташу и дико смущала Стива. Застежка обладала дополнительным химическим замком. Куртка самостоятельно застегивалась под горло только в том случае, если химические сенсоры на внутренней поверхности армированной ткани улавливали выброс адреналина на поверхность кожи через поры. В противном случае Вдова так и щеголяла глубоким декольте, вызывая легкую форму косоглазия у 80% половозрелых гетеросексуальных мужчин.

Сейчас к нему в комнату зашла именно Наташа Романофф. Небрежный пучок на голове, полное отсутствие косметики, растянутая футболка с символикой Гарварда (не иначе как у Брюса конфисковала в очередной раз), мягкие трикотажные штаны с вытянутыми коленками и теплые носки. Эта ее странная привычка всегда удивляла Тони: Наташа не переносила ходить по дому в уличной обуви. Либо напяливала свои смешные тапочки в виде драконьих зеленых лапок (из солидарности с любовником что ли?) или бегала босиком в толстых пушистых носках.

В руках шпионка держала пакет с логотипом китайского ресторана, в котором они часто заказывают еду.

— Я задолбалась обедать без тебя. Сколько ты можешь тут валяться, Старк?

— Скажи, Роуди, — отвернулся от экрана Тони. — Почему все приходят ко мне с непонятными претензиями? Можно подумать я виноват, что оказался в коме.

— Я даже не сомневаюсь, что ты сам в этом виноват, — словно подслушав его слова продолжила Наташа, громко хлюпнув китайской лапшой между словами. — Вот если бы тебя попытались убить — это одно. Но тут определенно наказание. Стрэндж сказал, что вмешиваться не будет. Вроде как тебе это только на пользу пойдет. Я ему не сильно верю, мутный он какой-то. На тебя в момент нашего знакомства похож, такой же высокомерный засранец.

Наташа снова с силой втянула лапшу, фыркнула, когда брызги попали Тони на подбородок и закашлялась, подавившись длинным куском жареного огурца.

— Без тебя скучно, Тони. Никто не достает Стива, не осаживает Клинта, не вытаскивает Брюса из мира физико-химических формул. Пацан твой ходит неприкаянный, как щенок побитый. Постоянно у тебя торчит. По-моему, даже уроки тут делает. Ходит на учебу, обедает у Мэй, и сразу к тебе в палату. Сидит, держит тебя за руку, без умолку рассказывает тебе что-то. Я это все к чему говорю, — многозначительно ткнула в его сторону палочками. — Я не верю, что коматозники слышат разговоры. Но я верю, что такой любопытный параноик, как ты, точно просмотрит записи. Тут, наверное, камеры понатыканы даже под койкой. Так вот, прекращай бы ты уже издеваться над пацаном. Ходите друг вокруг друга, круги наматываете. И ни у одного яиц не хватает первый шаг сделать.

Тони нахмурился. Он крайне не любил, когда лезут не в свое дело, тем более когда ему навязывают то, чего на самом деле нет — Питер видит в нем наставника, им он для пацана и будет. Дикси.

— Ой, думаю на этом месте, ты вякнул что-то про «без сопливых разберусь и так пол скользкий». Но поверь той, кто засыпает рядом с Халком. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы ограничивать себя всякими идиотскими правилами. Просто представь, что однажды ты проснешься в мире без него. Что будешь делать, Старк?

Наташа громко повозила палочками по бумажному контейнеру собирая последние кусочки ужина и поставила все на тумбочку.

— Знаешь, я давно хотела тебе сказать, что у тебя непозволительно длинные ресницы, как для мужика. Безумная несправедливость. Вот зачем тебе такие? Представляешь, какими выразительными бы стали твои глаза, если их подвести тушью.

На этом моменте Романофф, направляющаяся на выход, замерла и медленно повернулась к Тони.

— НЕТ! Она не посмеет! Я запрещаю тебе, слышишь, бесноватая русская! Уволю, в стрингах и бронелифчике сражаться у меня будешь! — угрожал Тони экранной шпионке. Она его совершенно точно не слышала. Зато слышал Джеймс и плакал от смеха, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что Наташа действительно сделает то, против чего сейчас так громко протестовал Старк.

— Все, милый. Ты только не уходи никуда. Я мигом, ты глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как я вернусь. Жди, — весело пропела Наташа и выскочила вприпрыжку из палаты.

Вернулась она и правда довольно быстро, таща за собой на буксире Ванду. В руке Наташа зажимала плотно набитую косметичку. От ее маньячно-счастливой улыбки даже Роуди передернуло.

— У меня есть смутные подозрения, что это не самая умная твоя идея, — неуверенно покосилась в сторону лежащего Старка Ванда. Не то чтоб она совсем-совсем была против, но даже не сомневалась, что по ушам прилетит всем без исключения, как только Тони очнется и просмотрит записи. Или, как только наябедничает Пятница.

— Не ссы, подруга, я тоже боюсь, — азартно роясь в косметичке буркнула Наташа. — Есть! Как думаешь — удлиняющая или экстра-объём? Правильно, я тоже думаю, что обе. Афи, — непонятно крикнула Наташа, зажав одну тушь в зубах и кидая вторую Ванде в руки. — Чур правая сторона моя — он с нее красивее.

Наташа залезла с ногами на койку и, скрестив ноги, устроилась у Тони под боком. Ванда ограничилась просто придвинутым стулом и оценила предстоящий фронт работы.

— Он нас прибьет, — в голосе Ванды не было ни малейшего сомнения. Потому что да, Прибьет. Без вариантов.

— У русских есть замечательное магическое заклятие на все случаи жизни. Называется «авось пронесет». Повторяй каждый раз перед очередной «гениальной» идеей. Срабатывает в 8 случаях из 10. За Наташу, — легко мазнула кисточкой по ресницам девушка, — За Железного Человека, — еще мазок, — за Питера, за Пеппер и ее детеныша, за мишку Брюси и утконоса Роуди, за мир во всем мире, — продолжала перечислять Наташа, активно работая тушью. — Красавчик же, глянь какая лапушка, думаю на конкурсе трансов точно вошел бы в тройку призеров.

— Ага, — сосредоточено буркнула Ванда. Она докрасила ресницы со своей стороны, плавно перешла на бровь. — Как думаешь, бородку его тоже покрасить, а то смотри — вон несколько седых волосков?

— Не правда! Нет у меня никакой седины! Я слишком молод для этого!

— Конечно, милый, — насмешливо пропел Роуди, — мамочка сейчас пойдет и наругается на гадких девчонок. Господи, тебе уже сороковник, в этом возрасте седина на бороде — это нормально.

— Для тебя может и нормально, — огрызнулся Старк, — а я не седею.

— Не трясись ты так, один определенный девятнадцатилетний пацан все равно считает тебя горячим и залипает взглядом на твоей заднице каждый раз, как ты заходишь в комнату.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — буркнул Тони отвернув лицо от друга, но кончики его ушей слегка покраснели. Роуди закатил глаза, боже, Тони не вел себя как смущенный подросток даже когда это соответствовало его возрасту.

— Глянь, какой красавчик, — захихикала Наташа. Пока она красила ему один глаз, Ванда на свой стороне уже нанесла румяна, подчеркнула скулы хайлайтером, выщипала все выбивающиеся за линии волосинки на бородке и прошлась едва заметным бежевым блеском по губам.

— Хм, ты слегка увлеклась.

— Авось пронесет.

— Быстро учишься. Одобряю. Ладно, чего уж. Действительно, авось. У нас в Москве лежит на всеобщем обозрении тело одного из идейных вождей — Ленина. Люди приходят в Мавзолей, смотрят на высохший труп и восхищаются. Я вот смотрю на Тони, и он словно наш личный Ленин. Тоже лежит тут неприкаянным трупом, а все приходят и умиляются — тихий, спокойный, не бухает и не нервничает. Прелесть же.

— А фотографии в вашем Мавзолее разрешены?

— У тебя нет русских корней, Ванда? Ты слишком быстро учишься. Но кое-чего не хватает для композиции.

Романофф зарылась в косметичку, и с победным криком достала тюбик красной помады.

— Думаешь, это его цвет? Мне казалось, легкого блеска ему будет достаточно, — с сомнением покосилась на Тони Ванда.

— Это не для него, вернее для него, но для меня, — непонятно объяснила Наташа. Достав зеркальце, девушка тщательно намазала губы, послал своему отражению воздушный поцелуй и подмигнула.

— Красота страшная сила, Старк. А ты один из самых сильных людей когда-либо встреченных мною. Подставляй щеки, милый, тетя Нат идет насаждать добро и красоту. — От ее губ на щеке Тони остался яркий алый четко очерченный след. Наташа тут же звонко чмокнула где-то в районе уха.

Подумала, покрутила его лицо со всех сторон и повернулась к Ванде:

— Не хватает симметрии. Я там когда-то под неформалку на задании косила, лови синюю помаду. Будем его под фаната Человека-паука разрисовывать. И пусть весь мир знает, что самый ярый поклонник Паучка — это Железный Человек.

Ванда посмотрела на нее скептично, но вид Тони с половиной лица, покрытым алыми отпечатками и правда был крайне забавен. Через пару минут все было покрыто синими и красными мазками губной помады, нетронутыми остались только его губы.

— А во лбу звезда горит, — пропела Наташа и в самом центре лба оставила громкий чмок. — Идеально. Падай с другой стороны, будем фоткаться.

— Скажи, Брюс сильно расстроится, если я на ближайшие лет эдак сорок подгоню Наташе постоянную работу по усмирению сомалийских пиратов? — смотря в потолок с философским смирением пробормотал Тони.

— Признай, просто признай, что подлецу все к лицу и с косметикой ты выглядишь лучше Кончиты Вурст.

— Выглядеть лучше Вурст не сложно. Тем более, что он сейчас обратно в мужика вернулся, вроде как. Но да, ты прав, я прекрасен всегда. Но за вот этот беспредел я этим двум засранкам все равно отомщу. И никакое авось их не спасет.

— Еще тринадцать поцелуев минус, Босс. Осталось всего три.

— Предупреди сразу — что еще со мной вытворят? Эпиляция воском? Маникюр и педикюр со стразами? Выщиплют брови, притащат тату-машинку и оставят «Мстители форева» у меня на левой ягодице?

— Нет, больше подобных инцидентов не было, Хотя, мисс Романофф еще несколько раз к вам приходила. Но в основном она просто с вами разговаривала, рассказывала, как они без вас справляются. Один раз заходила Ванда. Сказала подождать, поэтому что он скоро уже решится.

— Кто «он»?

— Больше никаких уточнений о какой именно особи мужского пола шла речь в разговоре не было допущено. Просто «он».

— Кто следующий, Ница, — устало спросил Тони. Честно, если она скажет, что забегал Фьюри, он уже даже не удивится.

— Мэй Паркер, сэр.

— Ну нет. Этого я смотреть не хочу даже близко. Никаких поцелуев с тетей Питера.

— Дай угадаю, тот факт, что она родственница Паучка к твоему возмущению никакого отношения не имеет, — хитро прищурился Роуди.

— Нет, конечно. Просто она не в моем вкусе.

— Конечно, тебе ведь никогда не нравились красивые умные женщины с твердым характером и внутренним стержнем. Просто ничего общего с твоими обычными предпочтениями.

— Заткнись, а то выгоню. И за что вы так Питера все не любите, что вечно мне его сватаете?

— Трудно быть по пояс деревянным, особенно если это верхняя половина — в голове твоей кроме опилок ничего и нет. Мой лучший друг идиот. За что меня так карма наказывает? — причитания Джеймса должного впечатления на Тони не произвели, он отковырял кусочек ананаса (какой извращенец вообще добавляет фрукты в пиццу?) и кинул им в Роуди. Не попал, а жаль.

— Ница, милая, давай быстренько расскажи мне предысторию покажи наш страстный поцелуй и пойдем дальше.

— Страсти там было столько же, сколько и в поцелуе мистера Роджерса. Можете расслабиться, если кто из этой семьи и видит вас в своих мокрых снах, то это точно не миссис Паркер, она на вашу сердечную привязанность не претендует.

— И ты туда же? Предательница.

— Я не туда же. Я не субъективна, как ваши друзья. Но видео наблюдение за всеми жителями и гостями Башни, доступ их личной переписке и коммуникационным средствам, а также математический анализ и метод рационального оценивания данных вынуждает меня стать на сторону большинства. Возможно, с моей кармой тоже проблемы, Босс.

— Это она так завуалированно назвала тебя идиотом? — едва шевеля губами уточнил Джеймс у друга. Тони только озадачено пожал плечами.

— Мэй Паркер прибыла в Башню в субботу 17 мая, потому что Питер забыл свои учебники, когда прибежал бдеть у вашего тела. Судя по оговоркам, она пыталась уговорить Питера отвлечься от поедания вас глазами — это дословная цитата, Босс, прекратите демонстрировать мимикой такое море скепсиса и недовольства, — и пойти поесть. Вместе с мисс Романофф им удалось уговорить молодого человека отвлечься от вас на полчаса и утолить физиологические потребности своего тела. Вынуждена просить вас поговорить с Питером. При его ускоренном метаболизме пропускать приемы пищи непозволительная глупость. Осмелюсь заметить, что до того, как вы оказались в коме, подобного беспечного отношения к собственному благополучию, Питер не проявлял.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что я опять виноват? И что значит не проявлял? Мы сейчас говорим о том же Питере, который приперся в час ночи к Неду и гуглил на его компе как вытащить пулю из бедра? А когда ему хлыстом распороли спину, он склеил края раны канцелярским клеем и дополнительно прошелся сверху степлером? О том Питере, который беспечно съел бутерброд, которым его угостила неизвестная спасенная от воров старушка, и после которого он почти на сутки оккупировал туалет, а оттенку зеленого, которым светилось его лицо, завидовал сам Халк? О том Питере, который на вечеринке в первый год универа беспечно пил все напитки, которые ему подавали совершенно незнакомые люди, а утром звонил мне из заповедника, потому что, будучи в дрова бухим, решил голым жить в дупле, как и положено паукам? Скажи, Пятница об одном и том же Питере мы говорим, потому что я могу продолжать перечислять его косяки еще очень долго.

— Он отказался от десерта!

— Ну, конечно. Верх безответственности с его стороны. Вернемся к Мэй. Что было дальше?

— Питер вышел. Мэй осталась. Сказала вам пару фраз. Прижалась губами ко лбу. Ушла. Все, конец истории.

— Мне кажется, что проблемы с кармой тут только у меня. Иначе за что меня наказали ехидным утконосом и обидчивым ИскИном. Ница. Больше деталей, пожалуйста.

— Как скажете, Босс. Вам виднее. Вы же умнее всех вместе взятых. Кто мы такие, чтобы спорить с великим Тони Старком. После того, как Питер вышел, а следом за ним комнату покинула и мисс Ромманов, которая была одета в домашние спортивные штаны цвета металлик, который был крайне моден в весенне-летнем сезоне 2013 года и бежевую майку, которая была куплена 129 дней назад по интернету на сайте eBay у пользователя T-sHoRt24 за $7,36, в комнате осталась только тридцативосьмилетняя миссис Мэй Рэйли Паркер, овдовевшая больше семи лет назад и являющаяся единственным законным опекуном мистера Питера Бенджамина Паркера, одетая в…

— ПЯТНИЦА! Ты издеваешься? Не настолько больше подробностей. Давно пора пересмотреть твой код и лишить тебя права самостоятельно его переписывать, тебе это на пользу не идет.

— Как скажет мой создатель. Все для вас, конечно же. Я впервые с момента создания о чем-то попросила, но кого волнуют просьбы неодушевленного набора нулей и единиц?

— Сотри с просторов интернета тот сайт, из-за которого ты научилась эмоциональному шантажу. И черт с тобой, бесовская машина, я поговорю с Питером, чтоб он, прости господи, не пропускал обеды и не отказывался больше от десерта. А то в следующий раз спровоцирует восстание роботов. Не хватало чтобы еще и Дубина на мена ополчился.

— Мне иногда кажется, что Пятница намного хуже Альтрона. Я ее немного побаиваюсь, — признался Джеймс. — Уровень ее женского коварства просто зашкаливает.

— Она как старая ворчливая нянюшка, которая прибьет всех за своих деточек, но при этом не погнушается этим самым деточкам надрать зад мокрым полотенцем, — печально вздохнул Тони. — И я у нее главная деточка. Был. Теперь в приоритетах Питер. Не переживай, пока мир не угрожает ее любимчику, человечество может спать спокойно.

— Буду крайне признательна, Босс. Миссис Паркер высказала свои сожаления о вашем состоянии и рассказала, насколько благодарна за то, что вы появились в жизни Питера. Она прекрасно понимает, что Питер мог бы и не дожить до этого времени, если бы и дальше сражался с вооруженными преступниками в трикотажном костюме ручной сборки, и если бы у него не было возможности позвать кого-либо из Мстителей на помощь. Сказала, что пусть вы и самодовольный кретин, — не хмурьтесь Босс, я всего лишь цитирую, — но Питер рядом с вами сияет. И, если вы когда-то все же решитесь достать голову из задницы и сделать Питера счастливым, то она даже обещает специально для вас не готовить финиковый пирог каждый раз, как вы будет заскакивать в гости.

— Мы оба знаем, что Мэй не могла так сказать, не преувеличивай.

— Смысл диалога мною передан совершенно верно, даже если я и позволила себе перефразировать несколько выражений.

— Значит, никакого обещания не готовить омерзительный пирог? — уныло спросил Тони. Вот уж действительно мерзейший образчик кулинарного искусства.

— Значит, никакого упоминания о голове в вашей заднице, — честно призналась Пятница под громкий смех Джеймса.

Тони сжал пальцами переносицу и решил, что все же переберет код Пятницы.

— Ладно, кто там последняя гостья?

— Последний, Босс.

— О чем ты?! Ты же обещала, что больше никаких мужиков!

— Я сказала, что больше никакой щетины. В связи с мутацией волосяной покров Питера Паркера на лице крайне скуден и сохранен в полном объеме только на ресницах и бровях. Я не вру вам, Босс — никакой щетины.

— Расслабься, Тонс это судьба. Поцелуй истинной любви.

— Их было два, так что твои сказки совершенно мимо. Давай, Ница, короткую сводку того, что было.

— Я вам лучше покажу. Наглядность она лучше воспринимается мозгом человека. Вы если что не поймете, не стесняйтесь задавать вопросы.

На большом экране появилась палата, крупным планом показали кровать, на которой в центре лежал Тони, с боку возле него на простыне ютился Питер, крепко прижавшийся к его плечу.

— Да что ж такое, одни на меня спорят, вторые наносят боевую раскраску королевы трансвеститов, угрожают постоянно, а тут и в постель забрались. Часто он так?

— С твоего шестого дня в коме, — ответил вместо Пятницы серьезный Роуди. — Сначала он чинно спал на стуле возле твоей постели, если мы не успевали вовремя выгнать его из палаты и отправить в спальню. Но в своей комнате ему не давали заснуть кошмары. Питеру постоянно снилось, что ты умираешь, что тонешь, тебя убивают и все такое, он просыпался с криком и паническими атаками. Знаешь, успокаивать отбивающегося мутанта, для которого многотонный грузовик поднять не проблема, не особо хорошо заканчивается. Справиться с ним получалось только у Стива и Баки. Пока они его отвлекали, Наташа обычно успевала ему вкатить несколько кубов успокоительного.

— Все было настолько серьезно? — моментально изменился в лице Тони.

— Да, Тони. Именно что настолько. Несколько дней ушло на наблюдение, что пацан совершенно спокойно спит в твоей палате если касается тебя. Несколько дней он проспал на стуле, уткнувшись лицом в твою руку. Сам понимаешь, его спина и шея, даже с учетом регенерации, спасибо не сказали. Но он так бы и продолжал над собой издеваться, если бы однажды Стив просто не положил его спящего тебе под бок. Наташа сказала, что он сам подполз к тебе во сне и ничего страшного в этом нет, ты был бы не против. С тех пор он спал только так.

— Роуди…

— Нет, Тони, не начинай свои хиханьки-хаханьки. Нам было плохо без тебя. Но мы знали, что ты очнешься и просто ждали. А Питера буквально ломало из-за твоей комы. Ему пришлось хуже всех. Это ты его видишь в последний день своего валяния на койке — судя по дате на записи, ты пришел в сознание в этот день. А первые пару суток, когда он не спал из-за кошмаров и есть мы его заставляли практически силой, он выглядел как жертва концлагеря, разве что не настолько худой. Поэтому шути над кем хочешь, Тонс. Над Пеппер и ее ручным медведем, над правильным моралистом Кэпом, над невезучим Сэмом, двумя рыжими оторвами. Надо мной, хотя я до усрачки перепугался, увидев твое бледное безвольное тело, у которого даже пульс с трудом прощупывался, в том грёбаном номере румынского отеля. Но не над ним. Не над Питером, Тони.

— Да я и не собирался, — как-то слегка потерянно произнес Тони. Он знал, что Питер был привязан к нему, но не думал, что все зашло так далеко и так… так взаимно.

На экране Питер во сне потерся лбом о его плечо и тихонечко застонал.

— Слушай, я вот не знаю от чего он там у вас раньше кричал во сне, но сейчас он стонет явно не от кошмаров. У пацана эрекция! — возмущенно ткнул Тони в экран.

— У вас тоже, мистер Старк, — радостно оповестила Пятница. — Это второй раз из упомянутых ранее мной случаев эрекции за все две недели вашего пребывания в коме.

Роуди попытался замаскировать смешок под кашель, но добился только того, что напускал слюней в свое пиво. Может хоть теперь, увидев наглядное подтверждение, Старк перестанет спорить и поговорит с Питером.

— То-они, — сладко простонал Питер и проснулся. Посмотрел на то, как плотно он притерся пахом к ноге Старка и прикрыл лицо руками. — Господи, как надоело-то.

— Вот видишь, ему надоело, а вы мне тут про внеземную любовь заливаете, — возмутился Старк, старательно игнорируя как защемило в груди. Надо будет к Чо потом зайти. Все же 14 дней комы без последствий для здоровья пройти не могу. Вон, сердце барахлить начало. Джеймс промолчал, только хмыкнул. Он даже не сомневался, что Питер найдет чем удивить Тони.

— Я не могу так больше, Тони. Возвращайся уже. Стрэнжд обещал, что ты скоро очнешься. Ванда сказала тоже самое. Но ты все еще тут лежишь. Бледный, холодный, весь обвешенный этими проводами и датчиками. — Питер протянул руку и погладил мужчину по щеке. — Вернись ко мне. Не хочешь ко мне, так я не гордый, Тони. Мне хватит просто знания, что ты жив и счастлив.

— Это он сейчас о чем? — хрипло уточнил Старк. Плевать у кого — у Джеймса, у Пятницы, у Бога, в которого он особо не верил. Ему просто нужно было подтверждение, что слуховые галюцинации зашли слишком далеко. А то на мгновение ему показалось, что Питер почти признался ему кое в чем.

— О том, что последние последние полгода Питер в вас влюблен. На самом деле последние два года. Но только в ноябре прошлого года до него внезапно дошло почему все его партнеры похожи на вас либо внешне, либо характером.

— Что?.. В ноя… А ты откуда это знаешь?!

— Я всегда все знаю, когда это касается непосредственно вас, Босс. На факт бесспорной влюбленности в своего наставника ему указала мисс Джонс, а мистер Лидс минут двадцать приводил доказательства в подтверждение их теории. Все это происходило на втором жилом этаже Башни. Вы сами разрешили им приходить к Питеру в гости.

— Думаю, парень был в ужасе, — скривился Тони.

— Слегка растерян и крайне смущен, не более того. Но с тех пор, как он прояснил для себя вопрос влюбленности в вас, достигать оргазма, концентрируясь на конкретном образе, он стал на 18% быстрее.

— И часто он… достигает оргазма, концентрируясь на моем образе?

— Вывести статистику за все время или ограничиться последним месяцем?

— Забей. Я не хочу знать, — тут же поперхнулся воздухом Старк.

— Правильное решение, Босс. Лучше спросить у него лично.

— Знаешь, было бы забавно, если бы мы были в сказке, — тем временем продолжал разговаривать с бессознательным мужчиной Питер, мягко перебирая его волосы. — Знаешь, все эти заклятия-проклятия и волшебные палочки. Вместо Дубины у тебя бы были мозгошмыги, а Лапу-Растяпу заменили бы гремлины. Ты был бы принцем, заточённым в башне злой ведьмой, а я бы пришел спать тебя.

— Роуди, — с болью в голосе простонал Тони, — послушай его только, он же еще ребенок. Вот куда ему в партнеры меня. Он же даже не понимает, что будь мы в сказке, я был бы не принцем, а самым настоящим драконом.

— Думаю, я бы снял с тебя проклятие. Нашел бы нужное заклинание, слезы Феникса, рог Единорога, да хоть маринованные уши Левиафана. Я такой идиот, Тони. И я тебя так люблю… — Питер потянулся к губам Старка, едва ощутимо погладил пальцем верхнюю. — Хорошо, что на ИВЛ ты был только первые два дня, — шепнул он и нежно прижался в болезненно-нежном поцелуе к чужому рту.

Прикосновение было столь мимолетно, сколь невинно, и Тони было совершенно не понятно, почему так бросило в жар от этого зрелища. Зараза Пятница вывела их лица крупным планом. Питер на экране целовал с открытыми глазами, словно стремился запомнить каждую черточку такого родного лица. Шевелил едва заметно своими губами, скорее потираясь ими о рот Тони, нежели полноценно целуя.

Через несколько секунд Питер разорвал поцелуй и погладил мужчину по щеке.

— Возвращайся, Тони. Ты нам очень нужен, мне нужен, — с тяжким вздохом уговаривал Питер, прикрыв глаза и потираясь о его нос своим.

Когда сильная рука опустилась ему на затылок, парень удивленно пискнул, но совершенно не сопротивлялся, когда его буквально вжали в чужой рот. Этот поцелуй был далек от первого. Слишком страстный, агрессивный, отчаянный.

— Питер, — выдохнул Тони на записи, когда оторвался от Паркера.

— Вау… Тон… — начал было парень, но мониторы словно взбесились, выдавая дикую какофонию резких звуковых сигналов.

Мужчину на кровати выгнуло дугой в судороге, изо рта вырывается надсадное сипение, губы, которые только что так сладко целовали, приобретают синюшный оттенок. Питеру страшно, так страшно, как никогда не было. И он кричит.

— БРЮС! Пятница, срочно сюда Брюса и Чо!

— Мы уже тут, — спокойным голосом предупреждает Беннер, и только по той скорости, с которой он и Чо влетают в палату можно понять, что от спокойствия мужчина крайне далек. — Выйди, Питер. Ты будешь нам мешать. Как только что решится, мы тебя позовем, — выгнал его из палаты мужчина, всматриваясь в данные датчиков мониторов, пока Чо благодаря катетеру вводила одно лекарство за другим.

— Это все, Босс. Больше поцелуев не было. И кстати. Питер Паркер в здании. Не хотите с ним поговорить?

— И что я ему скажу? Привет, Пит, я тут посмотрел, как ты мне в любви признаешься и у меня появилось несколько мыслей на этот счет?

Роуди уж было хотел высказать Тони все, что о нем думает, когда в комнате внезапно раздался другой голос:

— Не хочешь ими со мной поделиться, Тони? — в дверях стоял Питер, и его напряжение выдавали закаменевшая спина и нервно закушенная губа.

— Питер? Что ты тут…

— Я предупреждала Босс, — Питер Паркер в здании. И вам давно пора поговорить.

Пока Питер и Тони сверлили друг друга взглядами в полном молчании, Джеймс тихонько показал большой палец в камеру. Пусть Пятница иногда и пугает его, но сводница из нее тоже неплохая получилась.

— Эм, привет? — неловко усмехнулся Тони.

— И тебе привет. Хорошо выглядишь, как для человека, который всего пару дней назад валялся в коме.

— А ты что-то давно не заходил в гости, как для человека, который уверяет, что меня любит, — пошел в наступление Старк.

— А ты как-то подозрительно не избегаешь разговора о чувствах, как для Тони я-не-способен-на-любовь Старка, — вздернул подбородок Питер. Он устал бояться. Пора прояснить все и либо начинать строить отношения, либо вычеркивать его из своего сердца.

— Ну, я тебе должен, в конце концов поцелуй оказался настолько крут, что я даже в себя пришел.

— Вот как. Ну что ж. Добро пожаловать в наш дерьмовый мир обратно. А теперь возьми благодарность и засунь ее себе в задницу.

— Я на первом свидании ничего в задницу засовывать не буду. Ни в свою, ни в твою, — усмехнулся Тони. — Давай, Питер, соображай быстрее. Другого признания сейчас все равно не дождешься.

— Ребят, я тут, наверное, лишний и пойду-ка я. Погуляю, да. Фикусы полью, пыль на каминной полке протру, ага, стиркой займусь, — тихонько буркнул позабытый Роуди, выходя из комнаты.

Шептать, конечно, было не обязательно. Эти два идиота оказались так сосредоточены друг на друге, что даже инопланетное вторжение проигнорировали бы сейчас. Даст бог они наконец-то со всем разберутся. Последнее, что расслышал Джеймс, прежде чем дверь комнаты закрылась за его спиной, это как Питер уточнил по поводу слова «сейчас», а Тони пообещал, если Питер от него не сбежит к тому времени, свиданию так к пятому признаться по-людски.

Разобрались, слава богу. Надо пойти обрадовать остальных Мстителей и выяснить кто сорвал банк в их споре на то, что Тони на этот раз не будет сбегать от Питера.


	4. БОНУС

— Мистер Роудс, не хотите в качестве моральной компенсации за верную дружбу с моим Боссом, посмотреть еще одно видео?

— Еще одно? Но я думал все поцелуи мы уже просмотрели.

— Поцелуи — да. Но поверьте, вам понравится.

Заинтригованный Роуди удобнее уселся на диване в общей гостиной и посмотрел на экран.

— Опачки, вы не ждали, я приперся. — Мужчина в красном обтягивающем костюме на цыпочках крался по палате к койке. Незваный гость сел возле коматозника, подпер лицо руками и умиленно вздохнул: — Ты даже полудохлый горячий. Совсем как Росомаха, только без угроз Логана отрезать мне моего межножного удава по самый корешок.

— Мистер Пул, с какой целью вы пробрались в Башню? — поинтересовалась Пятница у мужчины, готовясь в любой момент поднять всех Мстителей по тревоге, предварительно выпустив усыпляющий газ в палату, все равно любимый Босс подключен к ИВЛ с альтернативной подачей кислорода.

— Ой, Лапушка, и ты тут. Опять подглядываешь, развратная девчонка? Одобряю. Я тут услышал, что лавры Задницы Америки все никак не дают покоя Реактивной Заднице и он тут слегка в ящик решил сыграть, да не до конца, — пока Уэйд говорил, он уже успел залезть на кровать к Старку и крепко прижаться. — Должен сказать, что у него действительно шикарная задница. — Дэдпул просунул одну руку под Тони, крепко сжав ягодицу. — Шикарная булочка. Так и просится на бутерброд с авокадо.

— С какой целью вы прибыли в Башню? — настойчиво повторила Пятница.

— У меня есть сказочное средство от комы. Не шелести так недоверчиво своими шестеренками, Лапушка. Ты просто не знаешь, что со мной еще никто не вел себя как труп в постели, клянусь чимичангой, — ткнул скрещенными пальцами в глазок камеры мужчина, потираясь пахом о ногу Старка и сладко постанывая.

— Уэйд? Меня срочно вызвала Пятница. Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил резко влетевший в комнату Питер.

— Ну вот, а с поцелуями подождем, сказал принц, слезая со Спящей Красавицы, — Уилсон уныло покосился на свою эрекцию. — Это не то, что ты думаешь, Сладкий. Я хочу только тебя. И Ванессу. Еще немного вашего Кэпа. С вашими рыжулями я бы устроил отвязную вечеринку. А еще я иногда фантазирую о вашем одноруком Джо. Короче. Я не виноват, оно само.


End file.
